


Resolutions

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-08
Updated: 2003-01-08
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: River and Jayne both feel left out at the beginning of the New Year





	Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Resolutions

## Resolutions

### by Deementedb

Standard disclaimer: I own nothing, charecters are the rightful property of Mutant Enemy, Joss Whedon Feedback: that would be nice.  
Notes: I know it's a week late, didn't even think of it till after the New Year. Again, sorry for the lack of proper sentence structure, just not my strong suit, found a beta but she's on her own schedule. 

Resolutions 

Kaylee Frye was more frisky than usual, by all her calculations it was New Years Eve. She saw Jayne stomping down the corridor towards her, scowl on his face as usual. She stopped him with two palms against his chest. Stood on her toes and gave him a peck on the cheek accompanied by her biggest smile. 

"Happy almost New Year's Jayne. I love New Years, out with the old in with the new. Resolutions, drinking, midnight kissin " She beamed as she rambled on. 

Jayne chuckled, his mood immediately changing "New Years, huh? Don't need 3 guesses ta know who's in yer sights tonight. Hmm ya know apples weren't the only thing I picked up last time we was planet side. Got a coupla bottles of whiskey, maybe we should all toast in the New Year" 

Kaylee jumped up and down excitedly "oh, oh I have two bottles of berry wine, bet Inara would have something too. I'm gonna go ask the captn if its alright with him" She ran off down the corridor. Jayne felt considerably better, this evening could turn out fun, and if anyone could talk Mal into a celebration it was Kaylee. 

That evening after dinner everyone was talking about New Years past, telling stories of loves found and lost, run in's with the law, overindulgences. Jayne stood up " So what's it gonna be, cards? Darts? I got a bottle of whiskey and a fist of credits, who's in?" Mal slowly rose from the bench, looking at Jayne warningly "Now, Now you all know the rules, I said you could celebrate New Years but no gambling for money amongst the crew. You can bet with your chores, meals, personal items, not cash though can't have no hard feelings stewing round here" 

Everyone was quiet for a moment, wondering how this was different from any other night they spent together. 

Kaylee was determined to make something special out of the night. " I know. A drinking game maybe, I have some wine. Oh how bout truth or dare" She jumped up and down excited with the notion of learning more about her crew mates. 

Everyone threw a pleading glance at Mal. The thought of that game with these people didn't thrill him either. "Okay, Okay since we all are so flush lately, maximum 20 credits each and I am definitely in" 

They started a card game with the twist that low hand had to take a shot of whiskey; they each had their own drinks over that. Kaylee, Inara and River didn't play; instead they sat down watching with Kaylee's bottle of berry wine, continuing with stories of holiday's past. 

A few hours later Wash was near broke, he was also very drunk. Zoe had consumed just as much whiskey as Mal and Wash, she was uncustomarily giggly, her and Mal would just look at each other and start laughing. Book and Simon had not nearly as much to drink as the rest at the table. Simon stole a glance over at the girls in the corner, seeing River take a sip of Kaylee's wine made him leave the table and go over to her. 

"Mei-mei, you shouldn't have any of that" He took the glass and handed it back to Kaylee with a frustrated look. Simon pulled River to her feet, speaking kindly but firmly " We have no idea how alcohol would interact with the medicine you've been taking, besides you are too young to be drinking, why don't you let me take you back to your room and you can rest." 

River pulled away from her brother's grasp. " I am not a little girl, I want to be like everyone else, welcome the New Year. Simon. It's a NEW year" 

Simon saw how their little dispute had stopped the conversation; he started to apologize when River stomped off towards her room. She yelled on her way out. " Sure, say you're sorry, you're sorry your crazy, underage sister is ruining New Years, well fine I'll go to my room" Just as she reached the exit of the mess she twirled around, jabbing her finger in the direction of her brother. "Don't you DARE follow me Simon, Happy Fucking New Year". She stomped off in the direction of her room. Simon felt the urge to follow after her; he looked the rest of the crew waiting to see what he would do. He would not ruin the fun they were having, he thought river would be alright and made a mental note to check her in an hour. The card game seemed to have fizzled out, since too many were too drunk to concentrate on the game. Book decided to call it a night, wishing everyone a happy new year and heading for his room. Kaylee and Inara joined the rest at the table and Kaylee again brought up the game of truth or dare. 

"C'mon guys, it'll be fun" She pleaded. "We all can make Jayne do funny things, ain't you all just got at least one thing you're dying ta know about the other, some things just never come up naturally, sides it's just an hour till midnight...I think. Let's just play till then." 

Jayne took little offence to Kaylee's comment. There were a few things he would like to know, few things he'd like to keep secret too. "I'm in, cept we gotta use our non credit ante's " Kaylee looked at him "What? How's that" 

Jayne looked at them all " way I see it the games about telling the truth or doing something the asker wants ya to. Well what if you tell the truth but the majority don't believe ya, or what if you refuse to do what's asked. Seems like you should lose something if that happens" 

Inara spoke up "Jayne, we don't have any of those type of ante's" 

Jayne was warming to this idea "just make em up, you know Kaylee, like you will take someone's turn to cook, or some other chore, maybe clean their bunk. Inara maybe you got something to trade since ya don't got no chores around here, now don't make that face, could be some a that smelly stuff you burn, or ..." 

Mal jumped in "Yeah, or maybe a foot cleanin" 

That set Zoe, Wash and Mal giggling again, it was infectious and Kaylee and Inara set about making their antes. 

Simon got to go first; he challenged Inara "Truth or Dare?" Inara felt confident that Simon couldn't ask her anything she wouldn't tell. She smiled and said "Truth, of coarse" 

Simon smiled devilishly at her "member when Mal got married? He got the 'good nite kiss' and you ....fell" 

Inara blushed and threw a dirty look at Mal, who burst into another fit of giggles. "Yes" she replied tersely 

Simon and the others didn't miss the look she gave Mal. Simon still with a big grin on his face asked, "Did you really? Fall I mean?" 

Inara considered not answering but then realized what the question really was. She replied "No. No I did not fall" 

Kaylee and Jayne looked a little shocked by the revelation, all were still waiting for Inara to explain. 

She saw all eyes on her and said "Next. I answered Simon's question, he didn't ask for an explanation and I'm not giving one" 

Mal tried to keep a straight face as he added "coarse not, lady never kiss's and tells right Nara?" 

Inara rolled her eyes; she was probably the most sober person at the table. "Right Mal" she replied. 

The game went on good-naturedly. River had never left the corridor right outside the mess, she listened in on the game, making sure Simon and the rest of the crew were properly occupied. She didn't want to be disturbed. She didn't care for the game of Truth or Dare since there rarely was anything she didn't know about Serenity's crew. She snuck off to Kaylee's bunk to snatch a bottle of her berry wine; she liked the way it tasted, so sweet and tangy. She quickly found the stashed bottle and put everything back the way it had been, with any luck they would forget how much they had actually drank the night before and Kaylee would not even miss it. River knew she could not bring the wine back to her room, since Simon would most likely be the one next to go to bed, she did stop by to make her bed look like she was sleeping in it. She stuffed extra blankets under her own, letting some hair from a doll Kaylee had bought her stick out from underneath. River knew where she would go next and headed out. 

It was nearing what would pass as the midnight hour and the game had been fun for everyone, some embarrassing moments were brought up for everybody, no one was left out. The second bottle of whiskey had just enough in it to toast the new year, Jayne looked around the table, he had probably consumed the most liquor tonight and was feeling no pain. He saw Kaylee make her move by moving closer to Simon, there was only five minutes to go till the New Year, Wash and Zoe were starting early, giving each other kisses and snuggling close. Mal stood to fill all their glasses for the toast, going to Inara's glass last so that he stood near her. Jayne saw everyone paired off and didn't want to feel left out when the time came. "Hey guys, I'll be right back, start without me" He lurched to his feet, exaggerating his level of inebriation a little and almost falling over for it, he waved off their protests assuring them he would be alright. 

Jayne just got to his room when he heard everyone yelling Happy New Year in the mess, he shrugged off the fact that he didn't get his three pecks on the cheek from the girls, those weren't worth much to him anyways. He slowly negotiated his way down into his room. The same time he turned the lights on he heard a shouted "Surprise! Happy New Year" He jumped back against the rungs startled. There in his room was River, holding a bottle of Kaylee's berry wine, a near empty bottle at that. Jayne's mind was too stunned to react quickly, finally he went to her and grabbed the bottle from her "What the Hell are ya doin in my bunk? Get out of here, NOW! Your brothers gonna have one of those fits of his when he sees you all liquored up, best get to bed now before he finds out" 

River went to him, reaching for the bottle in his hand "Nope. Not gonna happen. Give that back to me, it's New Year's and it's mine" 

Jayne was uncomfortable with the way she was pressing against him trying to get the bottle back. "Girlie, you are so humped if you don't get that little butt of yours back to bed" He gently pushed her away. 

River was obviously drunk, she giggled and planted herself on Jayne's bed. "Not gonna happen Jayne. My butt is not that little, is it? Jayne, you and me are gonna have a talk, I thought this all out and you have no choice in the matter." She burst into a laughing fit at the look on Jayne's face. 

Jayne felt anger building, then dissolving into exasperation as she fell off his bed still laughing. "You do not tell me what ta do, I'm drunk, you're drunk, we's both drunk. You know what Mal would do ta me if he found you in here like this?" 

River accepted his outstretched hand and pulled herself up, every time she looked at him she started laughing. "I know. This time he will let you fly, fly out the airlock no more chances for Jayne" 

Jayne looked stunned "What you say? What you mean this time?" 

River easily plucked the bottle from his hand as he stood there trying to suss out how to react to her statement. She sat back down on his bed and took a few swigs, amusing herself by watching Jayne's dilemma. A few minutes passed when she realized the wheels in his head were still turning. She decided to spell things out for him. 

"You all think I'm a reader, a witch, an assassin. Maybe I am. Maybe I am not. But you wonder." River spoke clearly, her words barely slurred. 

Jayne suddenly felt dizzy and sat hard in a chair near the bunk. His eyes bore into hers trying to figure out exactly what she knew. 

River took another drink, and then placed the bottle near her feet on the floor. She sighed and said, " I know. I know what you did on Ariel, hard thing to forgive, but I can. You did save us, Simon is so thankful, but that's not enough, apples and whiskey is not enough" 

Jayne felt strangely, maybe he was dreaming, something was definitely off here. It finally came to him. "Hey, how come we's both drunk and I understand everythin you saying? This must be a dream. " He felt somewhat calmed having figured it out. 

River smiled her sweet smile shaking her head at him "You are not dreaming, it is so strange, the wine slowed down all the traffic in my head, only thing coming outta my mouth is what I want, nothing else is slipping out. I Like it. Seems a good time to sort things out, New Year an all. Side's I think you knew I knew" 

Jayne just shook his head, still staring at her. 

River looked sure about what she had said " No I know you knew I knew" the tongue twister gave her a short bout of giggles. "When the Alliance soldiers caught us, and when I changed you into red. Well maybe you didn't know then but I did" 

Jayne knew he was caught. "You're brother? He know too?" 

River looked at him like he was stupid "Coarse not. Simon Can't know. Simon needs to feel safe. I can protect him. He wants to believe you are an honorable man, a hero, let him. He wants to believe that I am his same sister River, unmuddied by blue hands. There are some things he shouldn't have to face yet." 

They both sat in silence for a few minutes, each thinking of their next move. 

River broke the silence. "You always wanted to ask me didn't you?" 

Jayne looked over at her confused "Huh?" 

River smiled and went on "You always wanted to ask me if I shot those men with my eyes closed. I did. It was easy. I had to protect Simon. I only tell you this because I have something to ask of you, and though I am asking nicely I want you to know you do not have a choice." 

Jayne's anger fought with fear over which emotion would surface. "You threatening me little girl? I ain't fraid of no one on this boat, don't you go trying to ..." 

River interrupted him "Jayne don't be so defensive. I KNOW you will not do anything like that again, and not because Mal would throw you out the airlock either. I won't let you. I won't let you hurt anyone on this ship, and you should be scared of me. How do you know I don't know 50 ways to kill a man with my bare hands? How do you know I won't poison you with some of Simon's medicines, or stab you again when you are in the shower? I can pick any lock, how do you think I got your gun and loaded it. " 

Jayne stammered as his head raced with all she said "Can't ruttin believe this, New Year an a lil girl threatening me. All I need now is for Mal to come here and see you drunk sittin on my bed. I guess I am a dead man." 

River stood up and stood before him, she ran her fingers through his short hair, letting them slide over his stubbled cheek before taking his chin and lifting it so he was looking at her. "Doesn't have to be that way Jayne, don't want to have to watch out for you just like you don't want to have to watch out for me. Face it I would win. Haven't you heard? I'm a genius" she laughed at the expression on his face " A crazy, killer, genius" 

Jayne chuckled nervously as she sat on his lap. River continued tracing her finger over his face. "You know Jayne, I know what you want. You want to be forgiven. I'm going to forgive you Jayne. You and me are going to make our New Years resolutions. No hurting anyone on Serenity. Deal?" 

Jayne felt relieved at the way the conversation was turning. "Agreed" he put his hand out to shake hers 

She ignored it and asked him "Was there any other resolutions you had, anything you hope for this year?" 

Jayne scrambled for the right answer "uhhhh.... Nothing I can think of right off" 

River suddenly looked shy, hiding her face behind her curtain of hair. " I do, I resolve to be more like the sister Simon remembers, and I resolve to be a 'normal girl'. I am seventeen and you know what Jayne?" 

Jayne looked at her, feeling a little sorry for her knowing she would never be a 'normal girl' "What? River" 

River smiled at him "I have never been kissed. Don't see no prospects soon either. Guess you'll have to do it" 

Jayne stood up quickly, nearly dumping her on the ground, the fast rising made him stagger some. "What? Now I know you are outta your mind. You are tryin to set me up or something?" 

River tried to calm him down; she took his huge hands in hers. "Jayne, think about it you are my only hope and this would be the last thing, the last thing I would ask from you for complete forgiveness, I will never tell you're secret and we could both keep this one. It's just a kiss, that's all I'm asking. I just want to know what it's like to kiss a man, to really kiss a man, not one of those pecks I get from Simon or Mal. Would that be so hard? I mean we can call it a New Years kiss" 

Jayne near shook with indecision, it was just a kiss and considering the other men on board and how often she left the ship, always accompanied by her brother. She was right about her prospects. She could really make life hell for him on Serenity, though all these thoughts flew through his head, the one that stuck out the most was complete forgiveness, and he wanted that. He looked at her "you gonna leave right after and not bother me with this stuff again? We are talking about one kiss right? You ain't coming back tomorrow for another or something else?" 

River beamed as her cheeks flushed "Promise" 

Jayne nervously took her in his arms; taking in her tilted chin, closed eyes and slightly parted lips. He pressed his lips gently but firmly to her, slowing deepening it till he tasted the berry wine on her. He abruptly broke it off. She stood there with a smile on her face. 

River headed towards his hatch, she turned to Jayne "Happy New Year, thank you for the kiss Jayne" She headed towards her bunk, wandering what other 'firsts' Jayne could help her with. 

Jayne finally let the breath he didn't know he was holding out as soon as her feet disappeared. He hoped she would make it back to her bed before Simon missed her. He looked around seeing the near empty bottle of wine, hoping when he woke up in the morning it would be gone and this whole thing would just be a dream. 

The End 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Deementedb


End file.
